


not all who wander need background information

by sketchbookpaladin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, for my main work "not all who wander are lost (just avoiding a certain bovid)", in case you hate the notes, more characters will be added eventually i promise okay guys, this is background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchbookpaladin/pseuds/sketchbookpaladin
Summary: HEY. THIS IS A THING I MADE TO HELP KEEP TRACK OF CHARACTERS. WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS, YOU ASK?i don't know actually





	not all who wander need background information

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THE SUMMARY AGAIN FOR NOTES. IF NOT HERE IT IS AGAIN:  
> "HEY. THIS IS A THING I MADE TO HELP KEEP TRACK OF CHARACTERS. WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS, YOU ASK?
> 
>  
> 
> i don't know actually"  
> IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH SUMMARY AO3?

Hi!   
The name’s Paladin, and if you’re here you’re probably looking for background information on my story, ‘not all who wander are lost (just avoiding a certain bovid)’. Well, you’ve come to the right place, (obviously). It’s worth mentioning while you’re here that this is a Hybrid AU, meaning that these characters live in a world inhabited entirely by hybrids. So, let’s get started on our main characters:  
-JD Dakota, who’s a Tasmanian raven (also known as the forest raven) hybrid. He’s an theater history professor at the local college and adores his job. His absolute best friends in the world (as he would argue) are Wes and Wyatt, respectively. Lives in a decent-sized house on the southern edge of town, with some property and a couple cats.  
-Cyrano Icarus, the Wiltshire Horned Sheep hybrid with a temper. She’s a single mom who can handle her rambunctious five year old son just fine, thank you very much. Not afraid to use the curled horns on her head to scare threats away from Judas.   
-Judas Icarus, the bighorn ram hybrid. He loves his momma very much and is very happy that he’s on summer break. Incredibly smart, because mom started schooling him before he was old enough for school.   
-Wes, who’s a ringed lemur hybrid with a passion for theater and an unhealthy obsession with houseplants. He works at the same college as JD as an acting/directing professor, and absolutely loves his job. Wes’s place on the south side of town has kind of become the designated Dream Team hangout spot on weekends, stocked with snacks and soda and a very comfy den.   
-Wyatt, who’s a Siberian husky hybrid that just loves talking. Communications professor at the local college, just like the rest of the Dream Team. Lives with Wes because honestly who can afford to own a home on that salary?  
-Taylor the Indonesian autumn adder hybrid, Cyrano’s best friend and Judas’s aunt. Lives with Cyrano and her son in a spacious home on the north side of town. She's a YouTuber who does covers and sketches and has around 10,000 subs. 

 

HEY SO THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW CHECK IN AGAIN WHEN I UPDATE THE MAIN STORY I GUESS!


End file.
